


Kurloz diddly dern fucks up

by untitleddocument



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, No Plot, Red Kurcro, my hand slipped, no porn either, sad???, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3768409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitleddocument/pseuds/untitleddocument
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When doesn't he fuck up. Might do another part and make it happy????</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was just a dare. You didn't know how much it would effect him. And god, did it effect him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ????

Cronus Ampora was different. He didn't constantly flirt with anyone anymore, be overly friendly, or try to interact with people at all. Because Cronus Ampora was hurt, and finally broke down.

Because of you. 

You remember that moment vividly. It had been a dare, just a dare. You didn't mean to hurt him. He had been so happy when he saw you on his doorstep. He grinned at you, not a smug flirtatious smirk, but a genuine smile. You watched as he attempted to compose himself, to not look like an overexcited bark-beast who just saw his owner. And you watched as he failed miserably at doing just that. He leaned against his door frame, still beaming. "Vwell hey there handsome, vwhats going on?" 

Then you did it. Something so utterly stupid. You stared at him blankly as you signed those words. 'I love you'. 

It was just a dare. You didn't know how much it would effect him. And god, did it effect him. He was so surprised, so happy. Like he had never in his entire life thought that anyone would say those simple three words to him. Thinking back, you realize how good of a guy he really was. Maybe a bit clingy, but under all that grease he was just...sweet. He used to be so desperate to talk to anyone, and his eyes used to light up every time you talked to him. But that was before. Before you hurt him. 

His cheeks flushed and he flung himself at you, wrapping his arms around your thin waist. "Shit..Kurloz..I..er..shit babe, I don't knowv vwhat to say". He looked up at you, and at that moment you felt a strong flash of pity for him. But were stupid. And you ignored it. 

"Can I kiss you?" You heard him ask hopefully. He was so happy. After sweeps of neglect, and desperately trying to fit in, he thought he finally found someone who liked him, loved him. But you were stupid. And you were naive. With a look of disgust on your face, you pushed him of you. He looked confused. Hurt. 

"Vwas..vwas that too soon? Shit I'm sorry..." His voice trailed off as he saw the look on your face. "Kurloz..are you alright?".

You then sneered, you fucking sneered at this poor guy who just wanted some attention. Glaring him down, you spoke directly into his mind in a harsh tone. "You dense, pathetic excuse for a troll. I thought even you would've understood by now that this was just a joke. As if I would ever consider you as a partner. You're horrible, don't you realize that? I don't even know why you bother to continue breathing". 

It was harsh. You realize that now. You cringe now, and remember the look on his face. You could practically see his heart breaking. The color drain from his face, all the life fade from his eyes. "I-I...I knewv that, I er...haha, good one". As the words words came out of his mouth, he broke down sobbing. He was shaking. You had hurt him so much.

And what did you do? You fucking glare at him and sign 'Fucking pathetic'. 

The last thing you hear him say before he shuts the door is something that still haunts you, and breaks your heart every day. 

"I knowv". 

And that was how you broke Cronus Ampora.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You worked up the courage to apologize. You don't know what pushed you over that brink. Maybe it was the fact you could barely breath, you're every thought becoming consumed by the image of the sobbing violet blood on his doorstep, his blank white eyes filled with such emotion that it scared you. Or maybe it was that you wanted him anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh

It had been months. Or sweeps. You don't really remember, or care. Time wasn't real in the dream bubbles, it was nearly impossible to tell the difference between an hour and a minute. 

You distracted yourself for quite some time. From the guilt that weighed down on you as you realized how you had messed up. From the pressure in your chest, from the sharp flash of pity you felt when you remembered how you had hurt the other so. You had occupied yourself with your morail, books, even taking it upon yourself to mess with Kankri from time to time. 

The pain of the guilt never did cease. You don't think it ever will.

You wonder how you could distract yourself for so long, ignore how you had hurt the other so while the other was wasting away, probably asides himself with sadness. You later found out that you were the last person to talk to him then. Before he broke, shut himself away. And that makes the crushing weight of the guilt even worse. 

But asides from guilt, you feel anger. Most of the anger directed at yourself for being so absolutely stupid, but some for the others. No one reached out to him, your poor little broken fish. No one went to check up on him when he stopped leaving his hive, stopped talking, broke off his interaction with everyone. You're not sure anyone asides from you ever noticed. And that thought makes you want to take Cronus and hold him so tightly that he might break.

You worked up the courage to apologize. You don't know what pushed you over that brink. Maybe it was the fact you could barely breath, you're every thought becoming consumed by the image of the sobbing violet blood on his doorstep, his blank white eyes filled with such emotion that it scared you. Or maybe it was that you wanted him anyways. You wanted to hold him, to coo at him, to stroke his hair, and tell him how much you cared and how stupid you were. You know no one else would do it, if not you. You know that he needs it so, so bad. He deserves it so, so bad. And you love him so, so much.

He opens his door a good five minutes later when you knocked for the 10th time. Like he had thought that the first few times were his imagination. He had no reason not to think that, after all. You were sure that the last thing that he was expecting were visitors. 

The look in his eyes kills you. Because there is none. You almost wish he had been sad, angry, something. It would've been better then the way he stared at you blankly. Blankly like you weren't real. Blankly like you could've done the entire thing all over again and he would've simply stared at you as his heart broke into a million pieces that could never be put but together again. But that wasn't what you were here to do. No. 

You wrap your arms around him, as if that will heal everything. Unfortunately, that was not so. Maybe you liked him staring blankly at you better then this. You almost winced as he lurched out of your arms, like you had just shocked him or done something horrible to him, and looked at you with such a look of sadness, such a look of dismay and hurt that the strong flash of pity you felt for him almost hurt. He shook his head. As a matter of fact, he shook. Like he was freezing. You could tell he was holding back little tears as he choked out in a small voice, like he hadn't spoken for sweeps

"No".

You sign 'I'm sorry' rather timidly, and his eyes widen and tears fall down his cheeks.

"Please"

He says in a forced, pained voice. He doesn't know what he's pleading for. Maybe for you not to hurt him, maybe for some sort of touch or approval, which was what he was just so simply craving in the first place. But this time when you wrap your arms around him, he doesn't pull away.


End file.
